1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to printers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for resuming printing on a printer following a print interruption event and a method of resuming printing.
2. Related Art
Current printer and printer technologies offer no direct feedback when an error event in printing has occurred. That is, various indirect events (e.g., out of paper, transport head movement error, etc.) may trigger an error at the printer. Similarly, events such as a paper jam or electrical failure may signal an error. When recovering from any printer error, be it indirect, direct, or otherwise, it is important for printing accuracy purposes that the printer and/or the printing software application receive information that indicates exactly what has been de facto printed at the printer up to the error occurrence. Currently, the printer is not offered this exact information and therefore must resort to alternative solutions such as waiting for successful printing of every line in the document and/or reprinting data. This is time consuming, inaccurate, and/or confusing to the reader of the document because printing may be omitted and/or double printed. In particular with point of sale (POS) printing, this is unacceptable. For example, a sales receipt produced in a POS printing environment that had an aforementioned print interruption event, will often incorrectly list an item(s) for sale due to printing redundancy (e.g., printing the sales item twice, etc.). Accordingly, a need exists for an improvement in the art of printers that more accurately recovers printing after a printer event.